docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Therapy Pet Yet
"The Best Therapy Pet Yet" is the second segment of the one-hundred and third episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on November 5, 2016. Summary While Hazel is in the hospital, Stuffy tries to sneak Squibbles in to cheer her up. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Christina Pucelli as Hazel *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles Songs *Therapy Pet *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: (On toy sponder) Med student Stuffy, where are you? Stuffy: (Responding back) I'm right here. Hallie: Here? But you're not here. That's why we're calling. Stuffy: No, I'm right here. Outside. I'm sorry I'm late, Doc. Squibbles just doesn't want to be left alone. I'm kind of irresistible. Doc: I know you are, but we've got a patient I want you to check on. Hazel's here, and she's really nervous. I'd like you to do what you can to keep her calm and comfy. Stuffy: I am on it, Doc. But I guess Squibbles has to stay outside, huh? Hallie: Sorry. But pets aren't allowed in the hospital. Stuffy: Yeah, I know. Stuffy: (After he leaves Squibbles in the vet clinic) I'm supposed to cheer up Hazel, but I feel like I'm the one who needs cheering up. Stuffy: (To Squibbles) Aw, buddy. Believe me. I wish I could take you into work with me. You always make me happy. (Squibbles gives Stuffy a lick) Hey, I bet you could make Hazel feel better, too. I know, usually Doc knows best, but this time, pretty sure dragon knows best. But, you gotta be quiet. At least until everyone sees how good you are. Stuffy: (After Doc catches Squibbles) Thanks, Doc. And sorry about the whole not listening to you about no pets in the hospital thing-y. Doc: I know you didn't mean it, Stuffy, but this is just what I was afraid of. He scared one of our patients. Stuffy: I never wanted to scare Hazel or anybody else. Doc: I know, but this is why pets aren't allowed in here. Well, except for therapy pets, that is. Stuffy: Um, wait a second-y-hoodle, Doc. Um, what's a therapy pet? Doc: Oh, something really special. Stuffy: (After song) Yeah, Squibbles always makes me happy. I bet he can make our patients happy, too. Hallie: It's not easy to become a therapy pet. Look at all the things he'd need to learn to be certified. Stuffy: Wow, that is a big list. But I wanna try. Stuffy: Pets... they're so cute when they're asleep. Am I right? (Yawns and falls asleep) Doc: (Giggles) Yep, and so are toys. Bedtime, Stuffy. You sure have earned it. Trivia *Hazel sings "I Feel Better" for the first time. *Although this is a Pet Vet episode, "Get Your Pet to the Vet" was not performed in this episode. Gallery * The Best Therapy Pet Yet/Gallery Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Squibbles Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 4